


Champagne

by storiesinthedark



Series: The Coffee Shop [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesinthedark/pseuds/storiesinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Kibum has stopped at the same coffee shop every day for nearly seven years, only to discover one day that it's closing.</p><p>Inspired by the song "Champagne" from the musical "In the Heights."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne

Kim Kibum had stopped by the small coffee shop on the corner a block away from his apartment building every day since he moved in nearly seven years ago as an undergraduate student. He found that the shop was never busy when he came in after his last evening class or even after he’d graduated and had been working late.

He’d been in so many times that the shop owner, a man in his late-twenties who had inherited the shop from his parents, knew his coffee order by memory and rarely let him pay. They always chatted for at least an hour, sometimes longer depending on Kibum's schedule, and he felt as if he had become good friends with the man. Which is why the sign on the door when he stopped in on what appeared to be an ordinary Tuesday evening surprised him.

The shop was empty, as per usual, except for the owner wiping down the counter. He walked up, a small smile on his face, but it quickly fell. “You’re closing,” he said.

The owner looked up at him, his eyes wide for a brief moment before his whole face settled into a smile. “Oh...yeah,” the man said. He pulled a cup from the stack by the register and began working on a coffee no one had ordered. “My grandmother recently passed and she was the last family I had here. She left me some money, so I’m going to travel.”

Kibum smiled at him. “Where are you going?”

“I’m not entirely sure yet.”

He hesitated before speaking. “That’s nice, Jinki. When’s the last day?”

“A week from today,” Jinki said. “I figure that’s enough time to get everything in order before I leave.” He smiled and placed an Americano on the counter, gesturing to Kibum to take it.

Kibum smiled. “How much?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jinki said. “So, how about you? How are things?” He leaned on the counter next to the register.

“It’s funny that you’re leaving. I’m actually moving,” Kibum said.

“Oh. Where to?"

“Not far from here. A quick bus ride, nothing major. The rent is a bit better and it’s a little closer to work.”

Jinki smiled and nodded. “That sounds nice.”

“Yeah,” Kibum replied. He took a drink of his coffee and smiled. “I should probably get going. I still have some things I need to finish for work.”

“Ok,” Jinki replied. “Have a nice night.”

“You too.”

And with those words, Kibum exited the shop and continued his usual evening routine.

As Kibum sat at lunch the following afternoon, his best friend and former roommate, Choi Minho, shook his head and rolled his eyes. “You are oblivious,” he said.

“What?” Kibum replied.

“I don’t know how you don’t see that Lee Jinki is in love with you.”

“That’s crazy.”

“No one else gets free coffee and he keeps the shop open late for you. The shop closes at eight.”

“No it doesn’t. It closes at nine.”

“Have you ever read the sign on the door? It closes at eight. No one else can get coffee at nine PM from there, only you.”

Kibum froze, staring at Minho. “No.”

“Yes.”

“But, he’s never said anything to me.”

“What do you mean he hasn’t? You know all about his life. You’ve had more conversations with him than any of your previous boyfriends. I bet you’ve told him more about your life than you’ve even told me.”

“Oh my god,” Kibum said. He fell back against his chair. “I’m in love with him too, aren’t I?”

“You really are oblivious. Yes, you are. You talk about him constantly.”

“I do not.”

“I give you this conversation as exhibit A,” Minho said, gesturing above the table as if he were laying out evidence.

Kibum opened his mouth to speak, but promptly closed it again. “What do I do?”

“I don’t know. You’re the one in love with him.”

“But, he’s leaving.”

“Figure it out. You’re good at that,” Minho said. He rolled his eyes and signaled for the waiter to come to their table.

The following Tuesday, on the last night that the coffee shop was to be open, Kibum arrived at nine PM as was his standard routine. He had stopped by every night since Jinki had put the sign up on the door and had stayed longer than usual to chat with the older man about his trip plans and other random topics. Jinki didn’t seem to mind the company as he cleaned up for the evening.

But, tonight Kibum had decided was going to be different. He took a deep breath as he approached the door, his hand sweating more than normal as he pushed it open. The shop was deserted except for Jinki behind the counter cleaning up for the evening.

“Hey,” Kibum said. “What are you doing?”

“Just cleaning up,” Jinki replied, looking up at Kibum. He smiled and began reaching for a coffee cup before Kibum stopped him.

“That’s ok. You can forget the coffee. I brought a present for us,” Kibum replied.

“What? You didn’t have to do that.”

“I...I know, but I figured before we both leave…I bought some champagne,” Kibum said. He pulled a bottle of champagne, covered in a light film of condensation.

Jinki chuckled. “Thanks, it looks lovely.” He took the bottle from Kibum and began to pick at the gold foil that covered the top of the bottle.

A small silence hung between them before Kibum took a deep breath and said, “Jinki.”

“Yes?”

“I...I just wanted to thank you for being here and listening to me for all these years. It’s probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I don’t know how I’d ever be able to repay you,” he said.

“Why can’t I get this foil to come off?” Jinki said. He began to pick at it harder than he had been before it finally tore and began to peel off. He then set to work on the muselet that encased the cork on the champagne.

Kibum rolled his eyes. “Jinki.”

“Yes?”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Jinki replied, his attention still focused on the muselet. “I’m just trying to open the champagne. But, this seems to be a bit broken,” he said.

“Let me see it,” Kibum said, reaching out for the bottle.

Jinki pulled away. “No, I’ve got it. Hang on.”

“Jinki, forget the champagne,” Kibum said. He reached out and grabbed the bottle from Jinki’s hand, placing it on the counter behind them.

“But, you went out of your way to get it and…”

“Don’t worry about it, ok?”

“I’m sorry. It’s been a long day. Do you want some coffee?”

They both stared at each other for a brief moment, before looking away. Jinki then quickly moved toward the counter, but Kibum stepped into his path.

“Look Jinki, why don’t you stay? Use the money your grandmother left you to fix this place up. Or just close up for a little while and come back,” Kibum said. He quickly placed his hands over his mouth, shaking his head.

Jinki stared at him. “What are you talking about?”

“I mean...I think your vacation can wait.”

Jinki stared at his, confused. “I don’t quite understand, Kibum. You’re leaving this place too.”

“Yes, but it’s only a bus ride away. I can come back anytime. You’re leaving the country and we’ll never see you again. And your coffee is so amazing, and then you just leave with little to no warning--” Kibum said, his voice becoming harsher with every sentence. Tears pooled at the corner of his eyes.

“I don’t...I don’t understand. Why are you getting angry with me?”

“I wish I was angry with you,” Kibum said. He dropped his head toward the floor, letting one tear flow down his cheek before he roughly brushed it away. “I’m just too late.”

Kibum’s arms dropped to his side as he pushed past Jinki and left. He didn’t turn around as he began his walk down the street to his apartment.

Once Kibum had climbed the three flights of stairs and was safely in the comfort of his home, he found his legs buckling under him and his heartbeat pulsing through his ears.

“I’m so stupid,” he mumbled. He pushed himself off the floor. “I should never have listened to Minho.”

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a small scotch glass from the nearby cabinet. He stared at it for a moment, and then pulled his phone from his pocket and sent Minho a message.

_To: Minho_

_I should never have listened to you._

He had just thrown the phone on the counter when a knock on the door came. He scoffed.

“Minho! I should never have listened to you,” he yelled, his feet slamming into the floor as he made his way back down the hallway. He paused briefly, dropping his head, then threw open the door.“I don’t know why I even bother sometimes--” He wiped a tear from his face and looked up to find Jinki standing in front of him.

“Hi,” Jinki said.

“Oh, hi. I wasn’t expecting it to be you,” Kibum said. “I thought you were a friend of mine.”

“Can I...can I come in?” Jinki’s hands fidgeted as he tried to keep them by his side.

“Sure,” Kibum said. He stepped back and let Jinki into the living room. “Would you like something to drink?”

“No, that’s ok. I...uh...I brought the champagne," he said, holding up the still unopened bottle. He placed it on the kitchen counter. "I came here because...well…”

“You don’t need to say anything. I don’t know what I was thinking. I guess...I just…”

Jinki smiled and stared down at the floor. “I think I get it now.”

Kibum ran his tongue over his lips. “You do?”

“Yeah, I think I do.” He walked over to Kibum and pulled him into an embrace and pressed their lips together, gently at first, but growing in intensity as the moment drew on.

They parted after what felt like long moments and stared into each other’s eyes. Kibum smiled. “Yeah, I think maybe you do. Now, how about that champagne?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Champagne" from the musical "In the Heights." If you've never heard it, you can give it a listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31zX7yvmlBk 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta, E, for reading it over.


End file.
